De Reliquias y Legados
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Albus Dumbledore se odiaba a sí mismo por su lugar de "Deus ex machina". Lo que él pensaba de la situación en la que tenía que ubicar al Trío.


**De Reliquias y Legados**

**Autora: **LexaLaneLK

**Personajes: **Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

**Resumen: **Albus Dumbledore se odiaba a sí mismo por su lugar de _"Deus ex machina"_. Lo que él pensaba de la situación en la que tenía que ubicar al Trío.

**AN:** Son 4 caps. Y pues espero que les guste. Buena lectura.

*\S/*

¿Sabían que el número tres es muy poderoso? Para los celtas era un número casi divino, al igual que para los hindúes. La mayoría de las grandes religiones consideran al número tres como un número importante. Pero eso no viene del todo al caso.

Siempre me sorprendió el hecho de que el destino uniera a tres jóvenes muy poderosos para ser los héroes del mundo. Nunca he creído en coincidencias, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿qué habría sido del mundo, si Harry, Ronald y Hermione nunca se hubieran conocido?

Gracias a Merlín no debo preocuparme por vanas posibilidades de un pasado ya pasado. Sólo debo preocuparme por el futuro incierto. Por el futuro de ellos y del mundo mágico.

*\S/*

Son tres los objetos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos. Las reliquias.

Son tres mis legados, para las tres personas en las cuales el destino del Mundo Mágico reside.

Tres jóvenes magos.

Tres Reliquias de la Muerte.

Tres legados en mi testamento.

Estos jóvenes cuyas máximas aspiraciones serán vivir un día más para vencer al Señor Tenebroso, jóvenes que en vez de disfrutar su juventud, en vez de aprender de la vida, aprenderán de los errores para no morir mañana, esos jóvenes son los encargados de ubicar el poder del lado del bien.

Ellos tres disfrutarán el día a día a su máximo exponente, porque tal vez para ellos no exista un mañana. Y por más injusto que parezca esta situación en sus vidas, es el destino de una nación entera, el destino de un solo joven, el que los unió a los tres y los embarcó en la más grande y peligrosa de las aventuras.

Siendo sinceros, saber que, tres adolescentes que a sus cortos años de vida han visto horrores que yo he visto en mucho más tiempo de vida, me hace sentir como un cobarde.

Un cobarde por esperar que tres niños, convertidos en grandes hombres y mujeres, sean los responsables de traer el cambio al destino. Un cobarde por esperar que ellos se encarguen de lo que viene. Un cobarde al darles una misión tan grande que a nadie más se la encomendaría. Un cobarde por hacerles las cosas tan difíciles.

Por esperar que ellos, tres jóvenes sin finalizar sus estudios mágicos, descubran en poco tiempo el plan maestro que yo, un mago anciano genio, me tomó años perfeccionarlo.

No parece justo.

Y sin embargo no existe nadie más a quien yo le tenga más fe que a ellos tres.

Son los únicos en los que confío terminarán la ardua tarea de encontrar los Horrocruxes y destruir a Voldemort.

Quisiera decir, y creer, que soy un simple anciano que les deja estos objetos tan importantes como legado por amor, por cariño, esperando que me recuerden. Quisiera decir que no me siento como un cobarde manipulador. Quisiera ser yo el encargado de la tarea, pagar mis culpas y dejarlos libres a ellos tres de esta misión. Quisiera decir que todo lo hice por cariño.

No por razones misteriosas fuera del entendimiento de mentes normales.

Quisiera decir sinceramente, mirarlos a los ojos y saber que ellos ven mi arrepentimiento. Mis disculpas silenciosas ante el proceso que les he dejado.

De verdad me gustaría decir que todo lo hice por amor.

*\S/*

Para Ronald.

Para el gran estratega le lego mi Desiluminador. Porque él lo necesitará.

Siempre ha estado por detrás de todos, pero su altura y temple lo hacen sobresalir de los demás, aunque muchas veces él no lo vea así. Necesitará mi desiluminador para volver, para que no cometa los mismos errores que yo, para que se perdone a sí mismo, aunque yo no me perdoné. Para que sepa que su valentía y coraje mueven al trío. Porque Ronald es además, la Varita de Saúco que mueve el cuerpo. Es ese poder que es poder puro y claro, que parecería innecesario pero que sin él no existe la sociedad de ellos. Un poder primitivo que no conoce barreras, que como un caballero blande su espada y protege el tesoro. Él es Ronald.

El mismo ojiazul alto y desgarbado que siempre fue, el muchacho muy parecido al que yo fui. Él es el corazón grande que abre sus brazos y entrega lo poco y mucho que tiene a un chico que se hizo su mejor amigo aún a pesar de ser grande. Para Ronald por eso, le entrego el desiluminador, para que ilumine con su corazón y para que siempre vuelva como el sol de la mañana luego de caer la noche. Para él también la varita de Saúco para que al igual que yo, haga prodigios con ella, con su poder mientras protege lo amado.

*\S/*

Para Hermione.

Para la gran mente del grupo le dejo mi libro de "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" para que su mente viaje hasta nuevas posibilidades y misterios. Porque ella es la única persona que descubrirá lo que se encuentra oculto en el libro, porque ella va a necesitar que sus preciosos libros le enseñen algo que está por encima de la lógica, y aunque tal vez llegue a la misma conclusión que yo, aprenderá que la imaginación en momentos de crisis es indispensable.

Su mente llegará a límites exorbitantes en la búsqueda de una salida.

Para ella también la más importante de las reliquias, la Capa de Invisibilidad, para que sepa cuidarlos por el viaje que emprenderán, y para que con humildad e inteligencia sepan llevar a cabo esta travesía. Porque durante estas épocas, ella demostrará y aprenderá que una mente brillante completa con astucia será la más grande arma para sacar de apuros a cualquiera.

Y yo cuento con ello, cuento con que ella abra su mente, descubra la verdad y los embarque en la siguiente fase de su misión. Sé que ella, como yo, en cuestión de segundos sacará lo mejor de las situaciones y lo usará a su favor. Sé que con el libro demostrará el cerebro tan brillante que la caracteriza sin importar su estatus de sangre.

Para Hermione por eso el libro, para que inspire a los demás a pensar y usar el pensamiento como arma, para que sea la mente detrás de la misión. Para ella, la Capa, porque como yo, pensará en absolutamente todo y por ende serán capaces de salir victoriosos de la lucha. Ella ingeniará infinitas formas de acabar con Voldemort, y sus planes buscarán proteger lo amado.

*\S/*

Para Harry.

Para el Niño que vivió le dejo la snitch que atrapó en su primer partido, para que recuerde siempre que en las más improbables aventuras siempre hay una gran meta que parecería inalcanzable, pero que con tenacidad siempre lograrán vencer y alcanzar. Así mismo como atrapar una snitch en un gran partido.

También le dejo la espada de Godric Gryffindor, con ella sé que hará proezas buscando la liberación del mundo mágico, con esa espada recordará que aunque no crea en algo, siempre podrá contar con su herencia mágica para salir adelante, porque a pesar de que se sienta solo, nunca lo estará.

Para Harry también la Piedra de la Resurrección, porque él es de verdad el único ser en el mundo con el corazón tan humilde y sencillo que podría tener la piedra sin buscar ganancia propia. Él es el único que vencerá al Señor Tenebroso con las Reliquias de la Muerte, porque es el único ser que no le teme a la muerte. La abraza como una posibilidad adyacente y la acepta como una orden, él entiende los sacrificios que deben hacerse para vencer, y desgraciadamente a sus cortos años es el único que puede hacer esos sacrificios.

Para él todo eso, para le demuestre a los demás y a él mismo, el gran poder que con el que cuenta para vencer a Voldemort. Tiene las herramientas a su alcance para hacer de esta lucha, una batalla ganada. Espero de verdad, que se dé cuenta de mis errores y no los cometa, quiero que escuche a sus amigos, que perdone, que aprenda, pero por sobre todo, quiero que Harry Potter viva.

*\S/*

Me alegra de corazón decir que al menos ellos se tendrán los unos a los otros para vencer juntos a Voldemort, y al mismo tiempo me entristece saber que el camino que les queda por delante va a ser un camino demasiado empedrado, lleno de tristezas, dudas y reflexiones que no deberían hacerse a la corta edad de ellos. Pero lo harán.

Porque ellos reflejan todo lo bueno de la sociedad, del futuro. Ellos son el epítome de Gryffindor, la nobleza, la lealtad y la inteligencia. Y por eso vencerán.

Y cuando eso pase, yo ya estaré muy lejos de ellos para felicitarlos, pero estaré cerca para pedir perdón por mis intrincados planes y por hacer de ellos mis manos. Quisiera decirles ahora todo. De verdad.

Ahora sólo espero que llegue el momento de que venzan y entonces nos volveremos a ver.

*\S/*

AN: Bueno. Aquí está. Es una idea un poco rara, no es una transcripción del testamento de Albus, ni nada por el estilo, son más bien las ideas de este genio anciano y los pensamientos acerca de la gran tarea que les deja a sus tres pupilos y los legados que les da.

Albus siempre ha sido un personaje fascinante para mí, y aunque nunca lo había escrito hasta ahora, me parece que es mucho más complicado que el resto de los personajes. Personalmente yo no creo en lo blanco y negro, para mí la mayoría de cosas son grises, y Albus a pesar de ser un personaje "bueno" tiene su lado oscuro como todo ser humano. En las Reliquias de la Muerte pudimos apreciar ese lado humano de este anciano bonachón. Quería poder. Pero aprendió que no siempre el poder es bueno. Además vimos los errores que cometió y con el tiempo fuimos comprendiendo mucho más al personaje.

En King´s Cross, cuando Albus habla con Harry en las Reliquias de la Muerte, le vemos por primera vez real. Pide disculpas por la misión tan grande que les dejó y no pude dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría él cuando vivía ante la inminente guerra y la tarea que les dejaría a los chicos. Así nació ésta historia.

Ya me pasé, bueno, díganme en los comentarios que piensan de la historia y pues, también, que les pareció esto desde el punto de vista de nuestro director favorito, sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que dice del trío. Los espero en los comentarios. =)


End file.
